A choice made out of fear
by Nr.Six
Summary: While Brennan is in a coma, she makes a trip through her future and her past...She gets to realize some things.
1. Chapter 1

Bones

Bones isn't mine!

This is a sort of follow up to my first Bones fanfic; Alone. You can also read this, without reading that but it will elaborate on the same team after a while.

Hope you like it!

A CHOICE MADE OUT OF FEAR

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's dark.

Some sort of warehouse.

Concrete walls, a concrete floor.

And there is tension in the air.

**A lot** of tension.

When she turns and looks in front of her she sees Booth. She sees his broad shoulders, his broad back. She sees that he is holding his gun in front of him. He isn't facing her. He is moving forward very slowly, without making any sound.

For a moment she doesn't know where she is. But then she suddenly remembers a short conversation she had a few minutes ago with Booth;

'_I want you to stay here Bones. I am serious.'_

She remembers the serious look Booth had on his face as he spoke these words.

She concludes from his facial expression that it must be about something really dangerous. His brown eyes are gazing intensily in hers, he is almost begging with his eyes for her to stay here. Where it's safe.

But that's not like her.

'_Just give me a gun..._' Is her answer.

She remembers the words flowing over her lips and the way she ignores Booth's pleading. They have done this scenario so many times already and he knows her answer. He knows she will go wherever he goes, whatever happens..

She can see that Booth is clenching his teeth. It tells her that he is irritated again by the fact that she won't listen to him. And that he should have known.

'_Just..._' Booth begins and then sighes irritated_. '...Stay close behind me.'_

'_And the gun?_' She reminds him. _Trying never hurts right? And there will be a day that she will get her gun back. She will make sure of that. But the sooner, the better._

And then she remembers that her question was of no use again because Booth was already heading for the warehouse, ignoring her this time.

And here she is now in this dark warehouse.

She doesn't understand.

It's like everything goes in slow-motion, like the air is so thick around her that every move that she makes and every noise that is heard reaches her brains half a second later then usual.

She suddenly feels the strong urge to look at the ground beneath her instead of to watch out for probable danger.

She looks at her shoes. A frown appears in her brows as she sees that there's a dark liquid on them. _What is that? _As she concentrates on the liquid she notices that it's slowly running from her shoes onto the floor and she can see that it's the dark colour of blood. Her eyes grow big at this and she stares in astonishment at the moving liquid. She has a very bad feeling about this. She has seen blood so many times but this time, it sends a chill up her spine and she feels that something is totally wrong.

She hears someone scream the second that she realizes this. She slowly looks up at the screamer to see Booth who has turned around now and has his mouth are flowing out of it but she can't understand him.

She narrows her eyes, concentrates really well to hear what he is saying, what he is shouting but it's like they can't reach her, those words.

All she can see is that he looks very shocked. She swallows as she looks at her white blouse now and sees bloodstains there too. Her hands automatically go to the blood and touch it.

Her breath catches in her throat as she looks at both of her hands, covered in blood now.

It's her blood.

She wants to look up again at Booth but she gets pulled backwords. It's like an invisible force is pulling at her.

Just before she dissapeares into nothingness she is standing on the concrete floor again. It's dark. It's the warehouse again. She looks at the concrete walls, the concrete floor. They breathe out something cold. Something hard.

Something ominous.

And there is tension in the air.

And again Booth is walking in front of her. His hands clasped around his gun, aiming in front of him at nothing. Nothing yet.

She quickly looks at her shoes as she holds her breath, afraid to see, but there's nothing there. A sickening feeling spreads through her. Her hands automatically move to her white blouse, no blood.

Her eyes grow wide. Is she going crazy? She opens her mouth to call Booth, to tell him what just happened, or just to do something but she gets cut off by his hard voice. He is shouting at someone in the darkness, someone that is probably standing somewhere in front of him.

At the same time she hears a noise from the others side. _She can hear again!_ When she turns her face towards the noise she sees smoke, then a gun barrel and then two hands around a gun, two arms, and a face. A man.

The impact of the bullit is very painful, it's as if she feels the bullit penetrate the thin fabric of her white blouse, touch her skin and force itself into her muscles, tissue and possibly even into her bones.

The force of it throws her back. For a moment she floats in the air and then lands hard on the ground.

A shrill shout. It's Booth calling for her. Shouting for her. She can hear the shock in his voice.

But she is already lying on the cold hard concrete.

Bones body goes limp and her face falls to the side. Blood is seeping from her mouth onto the ground.

Booth is too late...

Everything is black now.

***

Brennan exhales in shock as she sits up. She quickly looks around to find herself in her bed, tangled up in her sheets. Her eyes dart quickly through the room as she is panting heavily. Sunlight is trying to push itself through the closed blinds. She looks at her shirt and feels her stomach. _There's nothing there. She isn't wounded. Thank god._

_It's morning. Nothing has happened. What an awful nigthmare._ She tries hard to steady her breathing. That nightmare had been so real. It was awful. Being shot like that. She can't help but wonder why that dream has been so vivid.

She groans as she slips out of her bed. Her muscles feel sore everywhere.

She passes the bathroom-mirror without looking in it and strips off her pj's and jumps in the shower. Maybe the warm water will take away some of the tension in her muscles.

***

Brennan sighs as she walks into her office. Being at work does her much good. She still has a lot of cases to do. Skeletons to examine.

'Hello.' Angela says as she passes Brennan.

'He Ange.' Brennan says friendly as she turns around to see Angela leave. She frowns her brows, Angela sounded different from other times. It's like...She is very sad or as if something is wrong. Brennan makes a mental note to go see her later and to ask if she is allright.

She walks into her office and moves behind her desk. A confused look appears on her face as she doesn't see her files. And it's like everything is in another place as well. _How is that possible?_

Brennan is pulled away from her confusion and growing irritation as she hears someone coming towards her.

'Zack.' Brennan says as she looks at the office again while rummaging through the files.

'Dr. Brennan, what are you doing here?' He sounds...Surprised? Astonished, she doesn't know. But something in his tone comes over as...Peculiar, different. Off...Not Zack-like. She looks up.

'What do you mean what am I doing here?' She asks surprised.

'Well...' He says pointing at the desk. 'You are sitting behind my desk.' He says shyly as he turns a deep shade of red.

'Your desk?' Brennan asks astonished as her eyes grow wide. Her eyes fall on the name plate that she has overseen before. She takes it up and reads:

**Dr. Z. Addy**

**Now**

Booth is staring at the hospital bed. There's a deep frown in his forehead. He feels so angry with himself. It's his fault. He shouldn't have allowed her to come with him.

He can't ban the shouting out of his head, the scenario plays itself over and over in his head, like it happens over and over again. Not giving him rest, not making it able for him to just sit next to her. Next to her unmoving body in that big hospital bed.

And again the scenario begins from the start in his head;

_His own voice, shocked as he sees Bones falling on the ground. Blood seeping from her chest. Her face that falls to one side. Her soft cheeck on the hard and cold concrete. And then, a small stream of blood is running down the corner of her mouth. Ending on the floor._

_It's like his world has collapsed. He even doesn't hear the other agents shooting at the man that did this to her._

_He doesn't hear or see anything anymore, he just sees Bones. And he is running towards her, bending in front of her. But she feels so cold. Her skin feels so cold..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hope you liked it and aren't to confused!I really tried to write it in a way that would be less confusing, I hope that worked!In the next chapter you ofcourse find out more...What are your thougths now?Please Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Bones

Hi everyone, thankyou for all the reviews I am still busy with PMing everyone but didn't get to everyone yet.I am sorry for the spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes I make but before I post I always check four something migth go unnoticed by isn't my native language so I make mistakes.

I know the first chapter was confusing although it was meant to be a bit that way.I hope after this shorter chapter things become more clear hehe...

And I am still thinking about maybe changing a few things in the first chapter because I am not totally satisfied with it...

Please Review and let me know what you think because it really helps me with the writing and with changing possible mistakes!

Bones isn't mine!

**BRENNAN**

'Since when is this your desk?'Dr Brennan asked confused as she frowned deep. _How was this possible? This was_ **her** _desk_. She had left her desk yesterday and now...Now everything had changed? All of her things where gone and...

'Dr Brennan is something wrong with you?' Zack asked confused as he shook his head.

'Are you ready?'A male voice asked from the doorway.

Both Brennan and Zack turned and looked at Hodgins.

'Yes I am.'Zack said as he began to walk away from Brennan.

'What? No you are not!' Brennan said confused with irritation in her voice.

Zack just kept walking and was out of her office in no time.

'Wait...!'Brennan called after them as she reached the hallway now and incomprehension was written all over her face, and audible in her voice.

She froze to the spot she was standing in as she concluded that Zack and Hodgins just ignored her and looked at their dissapearing backs. Her mouth had fallen wide open. She had never been ignored this rudely, especially not by Zack or Hodgins, by no one. _What was going on?!_ She didn't know what to think anymore.

**NOW**

Angela tried to swallow away the lump in her throat as she ran through the hospital towards the room she knew her best friend was in. Her legs couldn't move as fast as she wanted. She had been a hazard in traffic a few minutes ago, but the news she had gotten only twenty minutes ago had shocked her so severely that the only thing that had mattered to her since then was to get to that room her friend was in. All else around her had dissapeared and was not important.

She saw Booth look up from his chair as she barged into the room. Booth seemed startled by her sudden appearance.

Her mouth dropped open when she looked from Booth to the still form that was lying on the bed. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes grew wide in shock and hurt.

'O my God.' She uttered. She wasn't able to believe what she was seeing.  
She quickly made her way over to the bed and grabbed Brennan's hand.

'Oh no.' She said softly. The pain she felt at seeing Brennan like this was visible in her face, it played over her delicate features. A few tears began to slide from her dark eyes.

'No.' She said softly as she caressed Brennan's forehead.

Angela shook her head.

After what seemed like minutes she looked up at Booth.

'What happened?'She asked softly, her voice sounded very sad.

Booth looked away as he clenched hit teeth, he was pushing away the emotion he felt towards the man that had done this to her, rage towards himself, and even sadness for how she was lying there. He was angry about the danger she was still in because she hadn't regained consciousness yet.

He breathed in deep.

'She...She got shot by a criminal.' He looked away. 'I...I couldn't...' He stammered, his voice was filled with regret and guilt.

'I know.'Angela whispered as she looked from Booth's concerned face to Brennan's face. Brennan's face seemed even paler now. Angela knew that Booth would do anything to protect Brennan, it wasn't his fault, she just knew that, eventhough she didn't know what had happened she knew Brennan's habit to seek out danger all the time.

Angela's eyes travelled over Brennan's still form and she felt a cringe of pain run through her. She looked so white, so lifeless... So vulnerable... Not like Brennan at all, and so alone.

Angela sighed. _O, Tempe, please come back to us. _She had been worried about Brennan so many times. It was as if Brennan never saw the danger she put herself in. She had tried to talk some sense into her so many times, she had tried to make Brennan see that she was playing her own life. She remembered the times that she had found out that Brennan had followed a man in an underground tunnel, leaving Booth behind, and the the time when she had attacked a gang member! That really had made Angela mad, but then Brennan had explained why she had attacked him and she couldn't be that angry anymore.

But now..., now it was too late.

This time, danger had caught up with Temperance Brennan.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay that was it for now!I really hope you liked it and understand more where I am going...

Please Review and tell me your thougths!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone so much for the reviews! I really like knowing your opinions!

0000000000000000000

**NOW**

'What did the doctors say?' Hodgins asked as he saw Angela coming towards them. She closed the door behind her silently. Zack kept staring through the window of the hospital room. He stared at his boss. _He just couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe that she was lying there. So silently. So still. So alone._

Angela went to stand next to the two men and also looked through the window. Her eyes fell shortly on Booth who was sitting on one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs next to Brennan's bed. She had told him to take some rest, have something to eat. But he just wouldn't leave. She sighed. She had the feeling that he felt guilty.

She remembered Hodgins' question and swallowed deep. As her eyes left Brennan's still form she looked in Hodgins bright blue eyes. They looked tired too. She had to blink quickly to force her tears away. _She didn't want to cry, there was already so much tension in the air._

**BRENNAN**

Brennan tried to open the door towards her office. At least, towards the office that Zack had said that was hers. Brennan frowned her brows in frustration as she now pushed her shoulder against the door and began to push again.

'It's hard to get in, isn't it?' A voice suddenly said behind her.

Brennan turned around quickly and saw Angela standing behind her.

'Ange?' Brennan asked relieved. 'Thank god! I --' Brennan stopped talking momentarily as she heard someone passing. Her eyes grew big and her throat went dry instantly as she saw Angela walking by. She looked from that Angela to the other Angela, the one that was standing right in front of her. The other Angela had her sketchbook against her chest and was deep in thought. She didn't even seem to notice they were there.

'What...Wha...' Brennan stammered, she couldn't get a single word out of her mouth. She kept looking to the Angela with the sketchbook and the Angela that was standing so quietly in front of her.

'That was Angela.' Angela explained dryly when she saw Brennan's shocked face.

Brennan kept staring at her.

' I know who she is!' Brennan uttered quickly and out of breath. ' I don't know who **you** are.' She continued paranoid as she looked the other Angela up and down.

'I am Angela.' The woman in front of her said as she smiled widely and cheekily. 'I am Angela too. But I am just an observer here.' She explained.

**NOW**

'She is still in a coma since last night. It can take...A long time...She may never wake up..' Angela told Hodgins and Zack with a trembling voice. She had just spoken to the doctor.

**BRENNAN**

'What is this?!' Brennan snapped angrily. She looked around her. _Were there any camera's hanging there? Was someone taping her? Was this some kind of practical joke? Because she sure as hell didn't like it! And she was getting very angry now._

Angela shrugged casually and ignored Brennan's angry outburst. 'It seems like you can't get in.' She said as she pointed at the door.

'They said --.' Brennan began but she began again: 'Zack said that this is my office now.'

'It's hard to get between those walls you have built around you.'

'What are you talking about?' Brennan asked confused as her brows knitted together once again. Frustration, and irritation painted all over her features as she turned her body towards the walls around her old office and her eyes studied them quickly. She didn't understand what the fake Angela meant.

'What walls? What do you mean?' Brennan snapped confused and impatient.

**NOW**

'She looks so...Peaceful.' Zack said sadly as he stared at Brennan.

**BRENNAN**

Brennan rolled her eyes when it became clear to her that the fake Angela didn't answer her. Brennan kept trying.

'Who is in there?' She snapped angrily.

'You.'

'Me?' Brennan asked sarcastically. She let out a mocking laugh. _This was just too much. _' You might not have noticed it yet, but I am here.'

Angela smiled at that. She shook her head. 'So am I, aren't I?'

'Look I am really getting sick of this game now!' Brennan snapped as she stepped in the fake Angela's personal space. 'You'd better tell me what is going on here before I get really angry. If you think I will play this game, you are wrong!' She had lost her patience now.

' This is not a game Brennan. Believe me.' Angela answered, and her eyes stood sad.

Brennan crossed her arms in front of her chest stubbornly.

'You have got a problem. Because I am not going to do anything before I know what is going on!' Brennan stated sternly.

'Then that's your choice.' Angela said in a serene voice as she shrugged again. ' You should know though, that the sooner you cooperate, the sooner it will be over. You will have to follow this path, whether you want to or not.' She said as she began to dissapear slowly.

'What? Wait!' Brennan shouted astonished as she saw Angela dissapearing. She reached for Angela to stop her. 'NO! Don't go! Wait! I...I d...' **I don't know what to do!** But she couldn't get those words over her lips. She never could, because she always knew what to do. And now that fake Angela was gone, she had to admit to herself that she was getting frightened instead of angry. And fear was not something that she liked. It was just another feeling that she didn't liked.

**NOW**

'Do you think she can hear us? Hear Booth? Does she know that we are here for her?' Zack asked softly.

**BRENNAN**

Brennan tried to open the door to her so called office again but it didn't work. AGAIN.

'What is going on here?!' Brennan snapped annoyed as she slammed her fist against the door.

'You have made too many choices out of fear Brennan.'

**NOW**

Angela sighed as her eyes left Brennan again to rest on her colleguas.

'The nurse said that they don't know that yet with comatose patients. Some of them who awoke said that they were in some sort of dreamworld, others said they were at a peaceful Island, and others never noticed anything. But it seems to help, talking to them. Talking to her.'

**BRENNAN**

Brennan turned around to see the fake, irritating Angela but she wasn't there. There was no one there. Just she. And that voice.

'What are you talking about! I am not afraid! No one frightens me!' Brennan called out angrily. 'And what choices?!'

'You'll see.' The drifting voice said as it dissappeared.

**NOW**

'I hope she is at a peaceful Island then.' Hodgins said softly. His bright blue eyes stood somber and tired.

'I hope so too.'Angela said as she looked at Brennan again.

**BRENNAN**

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' Brennan shouted at the top of her lungs.

'GET ME OUT OF HERE ! Brennan shouted as she slammed against the door again.

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Brennan is in trouble... Please tell me what you thought? Thanks!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Brennan really felt the need to punch someone. She had already spent the last hours punching the doors and the walls but nothing worked. Now she had finally given up and dropped herself on the floor with her back against the white wall_. This was so frustrating!_ And she was sure someone was in there, they just didn't hear her, or didn't want to open the door. And that made her **very** angry.

And an angry Brennan was never good. For no one. People should know better.

Unfortunately this train of thought brought her nowhere. Where otherwise she would get a situation under control again she now felt like a little child who was whining and causing trouble with it's arms crossed in front of it's chest, and it's lowerlip poking out far and it's small feet stamping hard on the floor. Brennan sighed again as she let her head rest in her hands.

She rubbed her eyes hard. Maybe if she could just try to put her logic away, just a bit, and listen to that very fake Angela who probably thought that she was some sort of shrink. That Angela had to be the key, given the fact she was the only one that came along and the only one that actually saw her and talked to her.

Brennan would get out of here. Maybe the only choice for her was to cooperate, however much she hated that.

'Isn't this sad?' Fake Angela said as she suddenly stood next to Brennan.

Brennan looked up, and directed all her anger at the woman next to her. She immediately stood up from her sitting position.

'Look, I do want to cooperate okay? Just tell me how I can get through that door!' Brennan took a deep breath as she looked from the unmoving door to Angela. Frustration was painted all over her features and visible in her tired and angry eyes.

'That is what I am supposed to do right? Get in there? Otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here with nowhere else to go?'

Angela looked from Brennan at the closed door and the walls around it.

' It has come so far that you can't open the door to yourself anymore.' She said as she began to dissapear again.

' Wha..! No! Wait ! 'Brennan said as she tried to move towards Angela to grab her arm but it was too late, she had already dissapeared fully now. Brennan frowned in confusion as she looked from the now empty spot in front of her to the door behind her. _What was the woman talking about? Was this supposed to be some sort of clue?! Well then she wasn't doing her job very good!_

Brennan dropped herself on the ground again.

A few moments later Brennan heard something and she looked up from her sitting position on the floor. She was glad to see it was Booth. She quickly stood up, a smile lighting up her face, but her face fell quickly, and she froze momentarily when she saw the blond woman that followed him, and the three children. She narrowed her eyes to recognize the children.

One of them was already older, he had to be a teenager. He had curls in his hair everywhere, the other two boys were about.. Eight or seven? But then again, she never was that good with children, or guessing their ages.

' Just wait a moment here okay?' Booth said to the beautiful woman as he smiled at her very warmly and then smiled at the three children. He looked very happy.

'Can't we go with you?' The blond woman asked. Her voice sounded very sweet.' I'd love to meet the doctor.'

Booth shook his head quickly and began to frown. ' No you don't, believe me.'

Brennan frowned too at that. Which doctor were they talking about? Was Booth working with someone else? Another doctor?

It was possible because Zack had **her** office now too and probably did other work. She pondered about who this could be that Booth didn't want to introduce to the blond w--. Brennan's thought's became angry as she eyed the beautiful very sweet and warm looking woman who now had her arm around Booth. _Who was that? And what was she doing with Booth? And why was her arm touching him !_

'But daddy?' The teenager said as he stopped Booth by grabbing his wrist.

' Parker...' Booth said

_Parker?!_ Brennan's eyes grew wide once again. _That was Parker?_ She studied his face and yes, she did recognize him now. He must be...Ten years older or something?

' That's doctor Bones you are going to visit, I want to come.' He whined.

_Bones? Dr Bones? There was another that Booth called Bones?_ Brennan felt that she was getting angry.

_So Booth also had another partner and called his next partner also Bones? How shallow could you be?_ She didn't want to admit it, but it made her feel offended. She had thought...Well, that he only called _her_ that.

She glared angrily at Booth who was now squatting in front of Parker.

'Parker, dr Bones isn't what she used to be. She doesn't see much people anymore because she doesn't want to be around people. Frankly, sometimes I think she hates people. She has grown very cold. This isn't the Bones you used to know. This is just a cold, old, cranky shell I am going to visit. Dr. Bones rather lives with the dead then with the living, and we-, you know-, we just let her now. We gave up on her because it was no use anymore. There's only so much energy you have to put in someone, or can put in someone.' Booth patted his sons head.

'And I don't like visiting her, it's just that I have to for work because we need her help. She is still very smart, but that is all. And since no one wanted to go from the office and I lost the tossing I had to go. But I promise you, it will only take a few minutes. 'Booth stopped talking momentarily to check his son's reaction. ' 'Kay?' He asked.

Parker nodded as he let his father go.

Booth passed Brennan without looking at her, or probably without seeing her. But Brennan couldn't move. She didn't understand. She followed him with her eyes and wondered what he would do about the closed door.

Brennan inhaled sharply as he opened the door easily like any other door and walked in. He left the door open a bit behind him.

Brennan quickly entered the office too, short behind Booth. And when she looked from Booth's broad back to the other person that had been in here for who knows how long, - probably very long given the fact Brennan had been in front of this room all the time -, her heart seemed to skip several beats and her face fell once again. She could honoustly feel all the colour, which she already didn't have much, drain from her face and body. Once again she froze to the ground, unable to move, unable to understand.

00000000000000000

Hope you liked it! Please let me know what you thought!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thanks so much to the people who reviewed! Sorry for the long wait! My computer crashed :(

* * *

'We need your help.' Booth said to the woman that stood at the desk.

Brennan still stood frozen behind him as she eyed the woman that was wearing _**her**_ labcoat. The woman wasn't facing them. But when she studied the woman's back better she didn't need a face to see who that was. Her mouth fell open in shock and her breathing hitched instantly.

_It was her._

The slightly older Dr. Brennan turned around shortly so Brennan could see the changes in her face. She still had the same hairdo, although the older version of her was getting greyer. The older version looked even paler then she ever was. She looked as if she hadn't seen the sunlight for ages.

Brennan got another shock when Old Brennan's eyes went to Booth. _Her eyes..._ Brennan swallowed..._They looked so...So very cold...And...Hard...And her face looked like stone...As if she had never once laughed in her whole life._

'What do you want?' Old Brennan snapped at Booth.

Brennan swallowed. _The voice sounded so...Harsh...Feelingless and cold..._

'That's kind of a frightening image isn't it?' A soft voice suddenly said behind her.

Brennan didn't need to turn around to know that it was Angela.

'I don't know what the meaning of this is,' Brennan began shocked as she stepped away from Angela and from the whole scene that was going on in front of her.

'But that...' Brennan raised her finger to the other Brennan as if it was a robot or an alien. _That was definitely not her!_

'That isn't me!' She exclaimed with a pain filled voice.

Angela had a very solemn and casual look on her face as she looked from Brennan to the others. 'It **is** you,' She said simply.

'No it is not!' Brennan snapped angrily. ' I am not like that!'

_She could almost cry! She knew that she had problems with people, that she could be hard, and maybe sometimes a bit cold because she didn't care what others thought about her. But that had changed already right? She was changing a bit, and she had friends! Angela, Zack, Hodgins and Booth, they were her friends. They understood her! They didn't think like that about her._

Brennan walked to the door that was closed now. She almost bumped into it when she tried to open it quickly but it didn't budge.

'O this is great!' Brennan shouted at fake Angela. A fake smile appeared on Brennan's face as she turned towards Angela. 'Are you going to tell me now that I can't **get out** anymore !' She asked sarcastically. _First it took her ages to get in, and now she was actually **locked in**!_

Angela didn't answer.

'What do you want from me ?!' Brennan snapped at Angela, almost feeling desperate. She was careful to avoid looking at her old self, at the cold and lifeless shell that she had become. And at Booth, how he acted towards her like that. One of her best friends...That hurt her immensely. The two of them were still talking to each other. They didn't seem to notice the other two women in the room. It was like they weren't even there. It seemed like she was watching a movie. Brennan's pain stricken face went from Booth back to Angela.

'Why is Booth acting like that? Why is—' _How should she call herself?_ 'That woman that is supposed to be me, acting like that ?!'

'You keep asking me questions which I can not answer. It's you who has to find the answers to the questions. I am just here to...Well, let's just say, to guide you.'

'I'll tell you something you failed-Angela-copy. You are doing a bad job at pretending to be Angela, and so are they!' She snapped angrily as she pointed at Booth and at the other Brennan. 'You should have hired better actors!'

Angela smiled. Which made her receive another angry glare from Brennan. But that didn't bother her.

'It's good to see that you care. Care about what these people think about you. That's a good sign, Brennan.'

'They would never be like that to me! I can assure you that. If you just let me talk to them, I'll show you,' Brennan said. Her voice sounded very sure of that.

Angela thought for a moment and then nodded. 'Okay, if that is what you want. You are free to go anywhere you want from now on. Under one condition.'

'And that is?' Brennan asked as she felt hope well up in her chest, _there seemed to be a way out of this!_

'That you talk to both Angela _and_ Booth.'

Brennan frowned. She didn't understand why Angela wanted that condition. But then again, it didn't really matter. She was able to talk to them now. _That would change everything!_

'Good.' Brennan said quickly as she turned her back towards Angela.

'You can still go back Brennan. Is this really what you want?' She heard Angela ask at her back.

But Brennan ignored her. She had things to do.

The door opened easily this time and Brennan walked fast through the hallway to the one person she knew would understand her, would listen to her; to the** real** Angela.

000000000000000

So what did you think? Reviews are very much WELCOME! They make me really happy! YAAY YAAY!


End file.
